


Imagine the Company becoming dads to you after they find out about your bad parents

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine the Company becoming dads to you after they find out about your bad parents

This is my first drabble so please be gentle. Any advice would be appreciated.

(You and the Company had just taken down a few rogue orcs just outside of Bree. You ran after the last one, killing it but hitting the back of your head and blacking out for a moment.) 

“Give her some room.”

“She needs air, stop hovering.”

“Did you see the way she jumped off that boulder?” 

“She took that orc’s head off with one swing!”

“She was so fast, how’d she run so fast?”

The voices muddled together, you weren’t sure who was saying what. Your head was pounding and your vision was still a little blurry. You moaned as you tried to sit up. 

“Whoa lass, whoa. Take it easy now.” You recognized Bofur’s voice immediately. 

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” You said as you touched the back of your head. You looked at your hand expecting to see blood but there was none. You groaned. 

“Are ye sure?” Bofur asked, his voice full of worry. “Can ye see clearly? Is there a ringing noise? Does your head hurt?” 

“Yes, yes, no and no.” You answered him. He looked confused for a moment, trying to remember the questions he just asked you. 

“I am fine Bofur.” You tell him as you gently touch his cheek. “I’m fine. Thank you.” You assured him. You stood up slowly and look around at the company. A few look concerned, the older members of the company. Others look bewildered and amazed. 

“How did you learn to fight like that?” Dwalin asked. “You’re father teach you?”

“Ha! No. I joined the military as soon as I was able to get out of my parents home. That’s mainly where I learned most of my combat skills.” You answered him. “My father, well, my father nor mother never taught me much of anything. I wasn’t wanted, so….”

“What do you mean, not wanted?” Gloin asked. 

“Well, my parents never wanted children. I was a mistake, an accident. They weren’t married when my mother got pregnant. So when they found out she was pregnant they felt like they were forced to get married. Talk about two people who should never have been in a relationship with each other.” 

You went on. 

“I remember when I was little how jealous I was of my friends parents doting on them and everything. There was no affection with mine, no hugs or kisses or being made to feel safe or loved. Just yelling and being told I was a mistake and that they never planned to have me and how I ruined their lives. They couldn’t go out with friends anymore or do anything they wanted to. Plus my mom drank, a lot. As soon as she woke she would drink heavily until she passed out at night and she was a mean drunk. She didn’t work, she couldn’t keep a job so she was always home. When my dad wasn’t around she would come after me. I had to go to school with a black eye before. So after years of being told I was worthless and nothing and having her beat the crap out of me, I left. And never looked back.” 

13 dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard just stared at you. You shifted your weight from one foot to another nervously. 

“I cannot believe a father nor a mother would treat their child that way.” Gloin finally said, breaking the long silence. “I love my wee lad more than me own life.” He said shaking his head, dumbfounded. 

“Didn’t your father ever try to stop your mother?” Ori asked quietly.

You shrugged your shoulders. “No, he acted like nothing was going on, but he knew. There was one time when I was quite young, I tried to tell him I was afraid of her, that she was hurting me. I told him what she was doing when he wasn’t around, but he just got mad and called me a liar. I guess if he pretended like nothing was happening then he didn’t have to deal with it or her.” You said. You were looking at the ground now, feeling embarrassed. It wasn’t easy to talk about these things. 

Bifur said something in thier Dwarvish language you couldn’t understand then spat on the ground. Dwalin just nodded his head in agreement, and spat as well.

“I’m sorry lass,” Balin said. “no child should ever grow up feeling like that.” 

You shrugged again still looking at the ground. “It is, what it is.” You said. Just as you were about to look up Bombur appeared out of no where and grabbed you. He picked you up and gave you the biggest hug you ever had in your life. Your feet left the ground and he squeezed you tight. 

“I. Can’t. Breathe.” You tried to say as Bombur was crushing the wind out of you. As he put you down you looked over to your right. Bofur, Bilbo and Dori both had tears in their eyes and you caught Nori wiping a tear from his face. 

Fili put his arm around your shoulders and looked at his brother. “You know, we’ve always wanted a little sister. You know to annoy and blame things on to get us out of trouble.” He laughed trying to lighten the mood. “Aye, that’s true.” Kili chimed in. “A little annoying sister.” He said as he stepping in front of you. He touched his forehead to yours. “You are not worthless.” He said. 

“No, you are not.” Said a deep voice from behind. Thorin stepped around to face you. Fili and Kili moved out of his way. Thorin placed each of his hands on both your shoulders. “You are not worthless. And for anyone to say such things to you makes them a coward and a fool. I am proud to have you as part of this company. And I know I speak for everyone here when I say…. You are worth more than all the gold in Erebor. Do not let anyone make you feel differently y/n.”

Now it was your turn to wipe a few tears away. 

“Thank you Thorin.” You say softly. “That means so much to me.” Thorin moved to your side and put his arm around you, moving toward Oin. “Perhaps you have something special for her to help with a headache.” He said to Oin. 

“Aye, of course. Anything for such a pretty lass.” Oin said. “You know, I would be honored to have you as a daughter y/n.”

You blushed and stared at the ground for until Oin handed you a small pouch. You thanked him and turned around to face the rest of the company. 

“As would I lass” Said Balin.

“Agreed.” Said Gloin. “It would be nice to have a little lass in the family as well. Gimli would love a sister.”

“Oy, she can’t be Gimli’s sister if she’s already our sister.” Kili said defiantly. 

“And why not?” Gloin glared at Kili. 

“I’m sure she can have as many brothers as she wants to.” Nori said as he jumped up and put his arm around your shoulder. 

“Or as many fathers as she likes.” Dori said pulling you to his side. 

The dwarves started to grumble and argue among one another as they pulled you here and there. During the commotion you sidestepped out from inside the circle they created and turned to slip away when Bofur blocked your path. He was looking at you with that impish smile, as usual.

“You know, not all of us would think of you as a sister or a daughter y/n.” He said as he winked at you. You reached out and grabbed one of his braids and pulled him in close. “I sure hope not Bofur.” You whispered in his ear. You stepped back to see Bofur wide-eyed, smiling at you. 

“Well now, perhaps we should move on.” Gandalf said loudly enough to break up the argument. “I am sure y/n would not mind having so many dwarves to care for her. You can all argue over who cares more another time.” He said as he made his way out, stopping next to you to offer a smile and a pat on the head. 

As you were all walking along Bilbo ran up next to you and looked at you timidly. “Ah well, I, um.” He stammered. “It would be nice to have a sister. I know a hobbit isn’t a dwarf but…” You turned toward him and smiled. 

“A hobbit would be a nice clean, calm and quiet change.” You whispered to Bilbo. 

He chuckled. “I would imagine, yes, yes it would.” Then you gave Bilbo a hug and thanked him. He ran ahead of you to catch up with Gandalf to ask him where they were and how much longer they were going to walk before they could stop for a bite to eat. 

You’ve never felt so loved and appreciated in all your life. You smiled. So many dads and brothers. What did you just get yourself into.


End file.
